Eterna Pesadilla
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Un accidente automovilístico los llevó a aquél extraño lugar, en busca de un amigo y una salida.


**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers y sus personajes pertenecen a Rejet.

 **Advertencias:** Posible ooc (Fuera de personaje), shonen-ai (hombre x hombre), muerte de personajes (Spoiler, ¿donde?), violencia, lenguaje vulgar, narración de dudosa calidad, cliclé, intento de horror.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

 **Eterna Pesadilla.**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, sintiendo un dolor inmenso en el cuerpo, mientras su vista se aclaraba intentaba recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Cuando logró visualizar la limusina volcada, totalmente destruida pudo hacer memoria; Komori Yui viajaba junto a los hermanos Sakamaki y Mukami, rumbo a un viaje misterioso en donde Karl Heinz los había invitado a pasar vacaciones, mientras observaba las típicas discusiones de Ayato y su desagrado por estar con los Mukami, Kanato hablando con su oso Teddy, Laito con sus típicas burlas, Shu durmiendo, Reiji intentando controlar la poca paciencia que tenía con el ceño fruncido (aunque sabía que pronto echaría el regaño), Subaru intentando no golpear a Kou en plena autopista, ya ven que el rubio lo estaba molestando, mientras Yuma protegía a Azusa de cualquier insulto del menor de los trillizos, y Ruki intentando leer un libro (cosa imposible con tanto desastre). Intentando mantenerse neutral, prosiguió visualizando el suelo del automóvil, preguntándose cuanto faltaría para llegar. Cuando menos lo esperó, sintió un gran golpe, sólo supo que la limusina dio varias vueltas, no supo ni como terminó afuera del mencionado vehículo.

Cuando se levantó se empezó a preguntar dónde estarían los demás, agradeciendo que no se le había fracturado algo y aún podía moverse, dio un recorrido al sitio del suceso, no localizando a ninguno de los vampiros. Empezó a caminar, investigando el bosque en donde habían terminado, a lo lejos no lograba ver la carretera, por lo que comprendió que habían dado muchas vueltas, estar viva era un milagro. Sintió un ruido, por lo que volteó enseguida, asustada, aunque procurando que fuesen alguno de los vampiros.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? —Intentó dar conocimiento de su presencia, en caso de que alguno de sus _compañeros_ se encontrara. Pero el silencio fue rotundo. Con una mano en su pecho, rezándole a Dios por encontrarse con alguien (que era preferible encontrarse con aquéllos vampiros antes que a un desconocido peligroso, al menos ellos no la matarían por órdenes de Karl Heinz); sintió nuevamente los arbustos, varios cuervos emprendieron su vuelo desde los árboles, algo que asustó a Yui. Decidió seguir su camino, ignorando todas aquéllas ocurrencias; camino por lo profundo del bosque hasta encontrarse con unas rejas, en las cuales visualizó que el candado había sido violentado, Komori pensó que alguno de los vampiros pudo irse por allí, por lo que decidió entrar, escuchó a un cuervo y Yui volteó. Sintió como el ave negra la mirara, provocándole un sentimiento nada bonito dentro de ella.

—¿Qué se supone estás haciendo?

Gritó espantada ante tan repentina voz cerca de su oído, allí fue cuando el cuervo salió en vuelo. Cuando se dio cuenta de la risa que emanaba de aquélla voz, pudo notar que no se trataba de algún asesino, sólo era Ayato.

—Vaya cara tan patética, ¿creías que era el jinete sin cabeza? —Siguió riéndose con ganas el pelirrojo, Yui se sonrojó pero se sintió muy aliviada de encontrar a alguno de los vampiros.

—Caray, vaya dolor de cabeza —Escuchó otra voz conocida saliendo del bosque, allí pudo visualizar a Yuma quien se sobaba la cabeza y mostraba una cara adolorida.

—¡Ruki-kun, encontré sobrevivientes! —Del otro lado se encontraba Kou, llamando entusiasmado a Ruki, quien venía detrás de él.

—¡No te adelantes tanto, vago! —Todos voltearon y lograron visualizar a Shu extrañamente caminando hacia ellos, con Reiji, Laito y Subaru detrás de él, rápidamente todos se reunieron.

—¿Dónde está Azusa? —Preguntó un Yuma preocupado.

—¿A quién le importa? ¡Lo importante es saber cómo salir de aquí! —Respondió Ayato.

—¡Serás…! —El titán estaba preparado para darle su primer golpe al pelirrojo.

—Yuma, en vez de perder tiempo con él, podríamos ir en busca de Azusa —Aconsejó Ruki intentando encontrar algo más lógico por hacer, y también evitar que golpearan el lindo rostro de Ayato. Yuma se detuvo y miró enojado al pelirrojo, como diciéndole " _te salvaste_ "—. Además, tiene razón en cierto punto, a pesar de todos los recorridos que he dado con Kou, no hemos encontrado la carretera.

Todos se quedaron pensativos ante las palabras de Ruki, como si algo extraño pasara en ese lugar, aunque lo extraño había comenzado desde que Karl Heinz los invitó a pasar vacaciones todos juntos.

—¡Bueno, no podemos perder más tiempo pensando, tengo que ir a buscar a Azusa! —El campesino sin pensarlo, entró por la reja donde Komori estaba por entrar antes de que el cuervo la interrumpiera.

—Lo mejor es seguirlo, quizá encontremos algo que nos ayude a salir de aquí —Recomendó Shu para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de Reiji, quien no quería obedecerlo pero sabía que tenía razón, además, habían recorrido mucho por el otro lugar, y desde los diferentes sectores en que se encontraba cada uno, no habían hallado nada.

Siguieron a Yuma, en todo el recorrido no lograron encontrar a Azusa, menos algo o alguien que los ayudara a salir de allí. Todos se detuvieron al ver una gran mansión, la cual se encontraba en estado de abandono, a Yui le provocó mucho miedo, parecía de aquéllas películas de terror de las cuales no la dejaban dormir.

—Tenemos que entrar, podría estar allí —Yuma salió en veloz carrera hacia el lugar, Yui fue obligada por Ayato a ir con los demás.

Entraron y sintieron el olor a viejo y polvo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintieron la puerta cerrarse tras de ellos, Ruki intento abrirla nuevamente pero esta no cedía.

—Cerrada totalmente —Informó, aunque ya era muy obvio.

—¡Ah, esto ya me está hartando! —Dio el grito Ayato— ¡Haré las cosas a mi manera y encontraré una salida! —Ayato fue el primero en separarse del grupo, aunque Yui intentó detenerlo.

—Lo mejor será que alguien lo intente detener —Se ofreció Ruki sin esperar opinión alguna, y siguiéndolo instantáneamente.

Yui lo dejó ir, sintiendo que era mejor no separarse de los demás, ya Ruki se encargaría de traer al niño de Ayato.

Kanato se rio un poco para él mismo, aunque llamó la atención de varios— Teddy y yo también queremos conocer la mansión —Mencionó con cierta emoción, para luego teletransportarse.

—¡Kanato-kun! —Llamó Yui.

—Déjalo, sabes cómo es de extraño cuando se trata de estas cosas, ya regresará —Intentó animarla Subaru.

—Lo mejor es no nos separarnos, se los he dicho —Komori sintió como el rubio estaba hablando por demás, por lo que predijo que él sabía lo que estaba pasando, o más bien como asumir la situación en la que se encontraban todos.

Sintieron una especie de temblor, Yui intentó buscar protección en Subaru quien la abrazó, los demás no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar porque el suelo se estaba empezando a separar, todos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, los vampiros intentaron volar, pero no funcionó.

Todos cayeron en el gran vacío, y por la fuerza Yui se separó de Subaru mientras caían.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente con pesadez, no sabía nuevamente como estaba viva.

—Bitch-chan ya has despertado —Agradeció escuchar una voz conocida, aunque fuese la de _él._

—Laito-kun… ¿dónde estamos? —Preguntó confundida observando que aún estaban en la mansión.

—Es extraño, aún estamos en la mansión, después de haber caído… ¿o habrá sido nuestra imaginación? —Intentó explicar igual de confundido. Sin pensarlo más, intentaron buscar a los demás y una salida de ese lugar el cual se encontraba totalmente oscuro, sólo alumbrado por una linterna que había traído Yui en caso de emergencia.

Laito molestaba a Yui con ciertos comentarios, era típico de él, pero la rubia pensó que al menos en este tipo de situación él se _enseriara_ más, que equivocada estaba.

Sintieron unos ruidos y pararon, llamaron pero nadie respondió, Laito intentó teletransportarse, recordando que sus poderes de vampiros no funcionaban.

Esto cambiaba mucho las cosas.

—Sigamos… —Dijo Laito con cierto nervio, Yui asintió y siguieron, la rubia notaba algo tenso al trillizo mayor, logró evidenciarlo más cuando sintió un grito de parte de él cuando uno de esos ruidos se escuchó de nuevo. Eso no la hacía sentir nada segura.

* * *

—Ah, joder, no he logrado encontrar una salida —Se quejó Ayato mientras seguía caminando, la poca luz que se emitía por las ventanas era lo único que lo hacía poder seguir viendo, luego escuchó a alguien llorar y logró visualizar a Kanato— ¿Qué te sucede?

—He perdido mis poderes de vampiro —Dijo Kanato entre quejidos y más lágrimas— Teddy tiene mucho miedo y no puedo protegerlo.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo si los tengo… —Cuando intentó teletransportarse y notó que no podía—, ¿espera qué sucede? —Intentó hacerlo nuevamente pero seguía sin ceder— ¡Maldito lugar embrujado déjame usar mis poderes! —Gritó.

Empezaron a escuchar ruidos y ambos se asustaron, Kanato se levantó rápidamente y dijo: —Son ellos, ¡son los monstruos! —Dijo siguiendo llorando.

—¡Joder, corre! —Ordenó Ayato y ambos emprendieron veloz carrera.

* * *

Reiji estornudó por milésima vez, era obvio que no soportaba el polvo y la suciedad— ¿Por qué tuve que terminar en este asqueroso lugar? —Se quejó mientras intentaba seguir el paso—, ¿y por qué tuve que terminar con el ser más despreciable del universo? —Eso último lo mencionó con odio mientras observaba a Shu caminar al frente de él, para luego estornudar nuevamente.

—Si tan despreciable fuera, ya te hubieras separado —Le respondió Shu restándole importancia al tono de desprecio de Reiji, aunque éste se sonrojase un poco del enojo.

—Apenas y puedo moverme con esta alergia de los mil demonios —Se excusó— Además, no tenemos nuestros poderes de vampiro, por lo que me está afectando más.

—Oh, ¿intentas decir que debo protegerte por lo débil que te encuentras? —Reiji no respondió, pero Shu observó a media su rostro enojado y sonrió.

—Quiero decir, que estando tú en posesión de mi linterna, con ausencia de mis poderes de vampiro, y una gran alergia, no tengo más opción que quedarme contigo —Se explicó mejor.

Siguieron su camino hasta que lograron percatarse de un horrendo olor, encontraron una puerta entre abierta y estos entraron, con la linterna lograron visualizar que se trataba de una sala muy extraña, con una mesa llena de sangre, órganos esparcidos por todos lados, materiales peligrosos, Shu tomó una cierra y la observó— Esto podría servirnos…

—¿Servirnos de qué? ¿No vez que hay cosas más importantes de qué ocuparnos? Todos estos órganos…

—Hay alguien más aquí además de nosotros —Shu habló logrando que Reiji callara, no quería admitirlo, porque estar sin sus poderes lo volvía más vulnerable, pero ciertamente, había alguien más ahí, alguien peligroso—. Por eso necesitamos cualquier objeto contundente como defensa.

¿Desde cuándo Shu se había vuelto tan útil? Se preguntó Reiji. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por pisadas lentas, las cuales se escuchaban desde afuera, el segundo Sakamaki se echó para atrás, sintió ganas de estornudar pero se aguantó, Shu lo tomó por los hombros y suavemente susurró: —Escóndete, yo me encargaré —Sin esperar una respuesta de parte de Reiji, éste lo llevó adentro de un armario que se encontraba por allí y lo cerró, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, mientras los pasos se iban acercando cada vez más, Shu se preparó para lo peor.

* * *

Los trillizos menores corrían a todo dar, pero sentía que sólo estaban siguiendo un laberinto sin salida alguna, sin sus poderes, se cansaban más rápido, sentía que pronto caerían y aquello que los seguía los mataría. Pero la adrenalina que sentían ante ese temor, no los dejaba parar.

—¡Ayato no puedo más! —Se quejó Kanato y paró, mientras respiraba con mucha dificultad.

—¡Idiota no podemos detenernos! —Le regañó Ayato mientras lo tomaba del brazo y llevaba con él a un paso rápido, pero sin poder correr debido a que su hermano no estaba en su mejor condición, pronto encontró una puerta, la cual al abrir pudo sentir por fin que podían salvarse, ¡era una salida! La tan esperada salida que habían estado buscando por una gran cantidad de horas, calculaban— ¿Vez? El gran ore-sama encontró una salida, un tonto asesino en serie no puede conmigo —Manifestó con un tono de superioridad.

Camino por todo el lugar, encontrándose con un callejón totalmente oscuro, casas abandonadas, y una gran interminable niebla, intentó encontrar persona alguna que ayudase a Kanato, quien estaba demasiado exhausto (más bien desmayado y sobre la espalda de Ayato), porque en ese momento, parecían unos débiles humanos, pensaba que con un poco de sangre humana, podían regresar a la normalidad.

Ayato tembló al sentir pasos detrás de él, quería pensar que por fin sería algún humano para _comer,_ pero al voltear sólo pudo ver una criatura deforme con largos brazos y sin ojos, sólo una gran boca con colmillos, ahí supo que ellos no serían los que comerían. La criatura se detuvo por unos segundos para luego emitir un gran gruñido y correr hacia ellos; Ayato intentó correr con su hermano encima de él, pero pronto la criatura los alcanzó y tomó al pelimorado de la pierna, tan fuerte que logró levantar al chico, quien al ver tal espantosa cosa gritó más fuerte que todas aquéllas novias del sacrificio que torturó alguna vez.

—¡Ayato, sálvame! —Exclamó lo mismo una y otra vez. El pelirrojo lo tomó del brazo, intentando todo lo posible por salvar a su hermano, pero aquélla criatura era más fuerte que él, era obvio, no podía hacerlo. Observó los ojos traumados y llorosos de su hermano irse mientras gritaba fuertemente.

El trillizo menor se cayó en el suelo, el cual no pudo evitar golpear varias veces, saliéndole sangre en sus nudillos. No había logrado salvar a su hermano, ahora sólo se encontraba contando los minutos que le quedaban de vida, porque sabía que pronto lo buscarían a él también.

Lloró, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, incluso había olvidado que podía ser capaz de derramar líquido sabor salado de sus ojos; ¿cómo no hacerlo si se encontraba en el último día de su vida? Ahora sabía lo que era arrepentirse de todos sus pecados, así como la desesperación de no haber hecho tantas cosas que en su momento nunca quiso hacerlas, porque su orgullo lo dominaba por completo.

—¿Qué haces llorando?

En ese momento escuchó aquélla voz que lo hizo sentir la esperanza nuevamente, de alguna extraña manera se sintió seguro una vez más. Levando su rostro y pudo observar unos ojos azules casi grisáceos observarlos.

Ruki estaba allí.

No tardó en levantarse con ayuda del pelinegro debido al shock por el que estaba pasando, había perdido a su hermano y lo más probable sus demás hermanos también se encontraba en la misma situación o quizá peor que él. No quería estar solo, y que coincidencia que la persona con quien más quería estar se encontraba allí, justo a su lado.

Caminaron un largo rato, en silencio, el pelirrojo no hallaba realmente que decir en un momento tan crítico como ése, y el escenario cada vez lo hacía sentir más perdido, mucho más con la niebla que no ayudaba en la visibilidad.

Se escuchó ruido entre los arbustos, provocando que el pelirrojo se sobresaltara e inconsciente, tomara el brazo de Ruki, varios cuervos salieron de los arbustos y emprendieron vuelo, perdiéndose de vista entre la niebla; los vampiros al tener contacto visual, Ayato se dio cuenta de su acción asustadiza y se sonrojó un poco, soltándolo automáticamente y desviando su mirada.

—No puedo seguir con esto —Declaró Ayato mirando hacia el suelo— ¡No entiendo este lugar! ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ese ese ente que se llevó a Kanato? ¡¿Por qué estamos caminando en un laberinto infinito?! —El pelirrojo cada vez caía más en la desesperación— ¡Prefiero acabar yo mismo con mi vida antes de dársela a ese monstruo! —Antes de Ayato poder continuar con su desesperante narración, este sintió como rápidamente Ruki lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó; y si, eso era siempre lo que había deseado, todas aquéllas maldiciones que le vociferaba cuando se encontraban, no eran más que significados ocultos, jamás quiso demostrar que le gustaba su mayor enemigo. Uno que su padre constantemente lo hacía pasar tiempo con él y sus hermanos, como mandarlos a todos un viaje que los llevó a su muerte en aquél lugar. No tardó mucho en corresponderle, ya no le importaba, aquél lugar lo había hecho sentir que no debía dudar más y expresar lo que realmente sentía.

Pero pronto aquél sueño terminaría, al detener el beso sintió algo extraño dentro de él, entonces sintió sangre salir de su nariz, tosió sangre, y un dolor tan inmenso que lo hizo caer al suelo, cuando levantó la vista, vio a Ruki sonreír. No, ése no era Ruki.

—Tú eres _eso…_ —Apenas logró emitir.

* * *

Ruki siguió caminando por toda la mansión, le parecía tan desagradable aquél lugar, suspiró, las cosas que tenía que hacer por niños como Ayato, aunque claro él podía dar media vuelta y regresar, pero se había perdido hace ya mucho tiempo, podía hasta jurar que estaba dando vueltas, siendo esto evidenciado por el mismo cuando vio las mismas marcas que les había hecho a varias de las paredes.

Intentó recordar exactamente los lugares por donde cruzaba, para no equivocarse por milésima vez, hasta que encontró una puerta que al parecer daba hacia fuera, no dudó en abrirla, cuando sintió el aire fresco tan diferenciado del horrible olor al polvo de adentro, pudo experimentar la libertad, observó el piso y visualizó algo extraño, un líquido rojo, ya que su olor vampírico no funcionaba, este tuvo que tomarla con sus manos y olerla más de cerca— Rastros de sangre —Susurró.

Siguió el rastro de sangre para ver hacia donde se dirigía, intentando no pensar de quien provenía; cuando se acercaba cada vez más, encontró a un Teddy todo sucio y lleno de sangre, pero hasta ahí no llegaba la sangre, con el oso de felpa en sus manos, logró llegar a su dueño, Kanato recostado de un árbol, gravemente herido, respirando con dificultad, lo peor de todo es que no tenía su brazo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Interrogó acercándose más, intentando ver si podía hacer algo para ayudar, pero sabía que era imposible, necesitaba sangre humana y Yui no estaba cerca, sus poderes de vampiro no servían y no podía recuperarse. Escuchó la risa de Kanato algo dolorosa.

—Aquéllos monstruos no tuvieron piedad… —Emitió débilmente— Despedazaron mi brazo, me dejaron aquí lleno de dolor, cuando lo mejor era morir de una vez —Dijo sonriendo mientras empezaba a llorar—, ¿Teddy, donde estás? ¿Teddy? —Deliraba, pensó Ruki, éste le entregó a Teddy, dejándolo pasar sus últimos momentos con él, hasta morir.

* * *

Pararon por completo cuando sintieron pasos caminar justo al frente de ellos, ambos tragaron saliva, no podían hacer nada, si corrían y no era quien esperaban iría tras ellos, lo mejor era asumirlo de una buena vez. El miedo de Laito era igual al de Yui, quizá peor ahora que no tenía sus poderes vampíricos. Sintió como algo lo agarraba por atrás y se montaba encima, era sumamente fuerte, Yui se alejó cuando vio que esa _cosa_ lo había atacado.

—¡Laito-kun! —Gritó Yui.

—¡Corre! —Le ordenó mientras intentaba sacarse aquélla cosa de encima, cuando logró verla de frente sintió el temor más grande de toda su vida, y Laito era consciente de que sería la última, porque después de ver aquéllos ojos, garras y colmillos, la baba caer sobre su rostro y la notable hambre que aquél monstruo mostraba, sabía que no sobreviviría. Al menos, sería la carnada para que así la humana se salvara— ¡Te dije que corras! —Ordenó nuevamente a los pocos segundos, el monstruo logró morderlo por el cuello, tan fuerte que empezó a gritar.

Yui aun temblando y llorando corrió, no podía hacer nada por Laito, era aún más débil que él. Sabía que jamás se lo perdonaría a ella misma. Siguió corriendo mientras escuchaba los gritos de Laito detrás de ella, no importaba cuánto daño él pudo haberle hecho alguna vez, Komori jamás hubiera deseado que le pasara algo tan horrible como por lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Reiji tras las pequeñas ventanillas podía lograr visualizar apenas, allí logró ver quien había llegado, un hombre a quien no se le veía el rostro, porque era tapado por una especie de mascara negra, su cuerpo se veía muy grande y fuerte, ¿de verdad Shu sin sus poderes de vampiro podría contra él? Para sorpresa, el _hombre_ , gruñó y se acercó rápidamente a Shu, quien lo esquivó y usó su cierra para herirlo, pero el monstruo rápidamente lo tomó por el cuello y éste mostró una cara pesada y llena de dolor, pero tomó una navaja que estaba cerca y lo clavó en el estómago del ser, quien cayó para atrás, parecía haber acabado, pero no.

Del _hombre,_ empezó a salir de su estómago otra _cosa,_ algo más deforme, que daba más miedo que un simple humano, un monstruo, no podía definirlo de otra forma. Aquél ente emitía sonidos de gruñidos, Shu lo sabía, estaba muerto. El monstro cuando iba a atacarlo, Reiji salió rápidamente de allí y se atravesó, logrando el monstruo hacerle daño a él.

—¡Idiota, qué has hecho! —Exclamó Shu, sabía que él moriría, pero al menos Reiji se salvaría.

—No intentes hacerte el héroe ahora —Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que el monstruo empezara a atacarlo nuevamente, mientras él gritaba. Shu iba a atacar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo único que estaba allí. Escuchó más sonidos como aquél monstruo emitía, volteando y observando como más de esos entraba.

Todo estaba perdido.

* * *

Ese lugar era extraño y lo sabía. Pronto se dio cuenta que el rastro de sangre seguía su curso, nervioso lo siguió, pero cuando llegó adonde lo dirigía, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, allí observó a Ayato, colgado con los brazos arriba, sus ojos abiertos sin vida, con sangre en todo su alrededor, su ropa estaba la mayoría destruida, así como su cuerpo lleno de marcas, como si hubiera jugado con él a lanzar cuchillos.

Tembló, no podía creer tal cosa, no podía ni acercarse al cuerpo de Ayato, y cuando lo intentó escuchó una risa proveniente de atrás. Volteó, pero no pudo ver nada.

—¿Qué se siente ver al amor de tu vida muerto ante tus ojos? —Escuchó una voz que el miedo no lo hacía lograr identificar si pertenecía al de un hombre o una mujer— ¿Quieres saberlo? —Preguntó el ente en un tono divertido— ¿Quieres saber cómo lo hice? —Preguntó nuevamente, el pelinegro se encontraba dando vueltas por aquél lugar, intentando encontrar a lo que le estaba hablando— Él pensó que eras tú —Se detuvo al escuchar eso, desde que vio a Ayato muerto, había perdido la serenidad, y saber eso último, lo hizo sentir totalmente impotente—. Lo besé tomando tu forma, ¿qué se siente nunca haber tenido el valor de hacer eso? ¿Qué se siente saber que eras correspondido pero ahora está muerto? Muerto… muerto.

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! —Repitió cuantas veces pudo Ruki mientras tapaba sus oídos.

—Es-tu-tur-no —Escuchó la voz que se divertía detrás de él, justo sobre su oído, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque había sido atacado.

Y sólo pudo gritar.

* * *

La puerta de la entrada se abrió misteriosamente, no era nadie más que Azusa quien parecía muy confundido por la situación, desde hace rato estaba buscándolos a todos, pero parecía que se habían esfumado como si nada.

—¿Hola….? ¿Hay alguien… aquí? —Preguntó Azusa en un tono muy bajo mientras él mismo cerraba la puerta y daba pequeños recorridos por el lugar, habían velas encendidas por lo que no le era difícil visualizar el sitio.

Escuchó una risa proveniente de una habitación la cual se encontró abierta, observó cuidadosamente de quien se trataba, pero sólo logró ver una sombra en la pared, como si estuviese atrás suyo, este volteó, pero no había nada. Confundido, pensó que estaba delirando, ya que tenía mucho sin beber algo de sangre, volteó nuevamente y ahí observó a alguien, se asustó, pero al notar que no se movía se tranquilizó un poco.

—Tú…. —Intentó verlo mejor, pero no lo lograba, era como si empezara a perder la vista, y sólo viera un sujeto de negro— Te… conozco… —Intentó reconocer — Eres… —Cuando por fin logró visualizarlo, ya era demasiado tarde, algo lo había atacado.

* * *

Subaru estaba cansado de caminar, el hecho de no tener su misma fuerza lo enfurecía, sólo se encontraba junto a Yuma, quien no paraba de buscar a Azusa, no era como si Subaru no buscase a Yui por todo el lugar, pero desearía tener sus poderes vampíricos, al menos así, todo sería más fácil.

Oh, pero que mala costumbre.

Yuma por el contrario parecía muy acostumbrado, claro, él había sido humano alguna vez, hacía mucha actividad física.

—No podemos parar —Le dijo Yuma, Subaru chasqueó la lengua, claro que sabía que no podían parar, pero joder, un poco de consideración no era dañino.

Yuma lo detuvo cuando escuchó algo extraño, como si estuviesen comiendo, le dio indicaciones a Subaru para que caminara sigilosamente, algo que él obedeció ya que no le quedaba de otra manera. Se acercaron lenta y sigilosamente como había indicado Yuma, mientras más se acercaban más podían verlo, era un _hombre_ deforme y sin ropa, pareciendo disfrutar comida del suelo como si fuese un perro, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no se trataba de comida, sino de Azusa.

—¡Azusa! —Gritó Yuma, logrando que el _ser_ notara su presencia.

—¡Idiota que has hecho! —Exclamó Subaru.

—¡No me importa! ¡Ese maldito ha matado a Azusa! —El titán salió en veloz carrera, con el fin de matar a aquél ser, vengar a su hermano Azusa, el monstruo se enderezó mostrando lo alto y deforme que era realmente, una boca grande y dientes afilados, no logrando verse ojos algunos.

Ambos empezaron a luchar, pero pronto empezaron a llegar más como él, Subaru le decía que tenía que irse, lo matarían, a lo que Yuma sólo respondió que no le importaba y que podía irse él. El albino en vista de no poder convencerlo tuvo que dejarlo por su cuenta, aunque los remordimientos lo destruyeran.

Siguió corriendo, alejándose lo más posible de aquéllos entes extraños, monstruos o como se llamaran mientras escuchaba a Yuma gritar, ¿cómo se encontrarían los demás? ¿Ya se habían encontrado a uno de ellos? ¿Y si es así, entonces…? Subaru intentaba no pensar en quien más habría resultado herido.

Tropezó con alguien y gritó, pero sintió como esa persona también gritaba, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Yui, ¡oh, pero qué alegría encontrar caras conocidas! Especialmente a quien buscaba.

—¡Subaru-kun! —Exclamó mientras abrazaba a Subaru con ojos llorosos— Esto… es horrible… Laito-kun… —Intentó decirlo, pero sus palabras no salían de su boca.

—Comprendo —Se separaron e intentaron calmarse—, Yuma también… y Azusa —Yui llevó sus manos a su boca sin poder creerlo, más lágrimas salían de sus ojos—. Saldremos de esto, ¿está bien? —Intentó animarla Subaru, esta asintió intentando ser fuerte y emprendieron su camino.

Sorpresa fue la suya que ambos se encontraron con la entrada, la puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que ambos se animaron y salieron corriendo hacia la puerta, pero esta fue cerrada. Escucharon una risa proveniente de arriba, justo en las escaleras.

—¿A dónde pensaban ir? —En ese momento Subaru se colocó justo delante de Yui para protegerla del dueño de aquélla voz tenebrosa, quien no lograba verse bien por una capucha— ¿Subaru-kun, cómo me harás daño sin tus poderes de vampiro? —Ambos se preguntaron, ¿cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Es que acaso los estuvo vigilando todo este tiempo? ¿Era el culpable de todo lo demás? Se limitaron a responder— ¿No se preguntan dónde están los demás? —En ese momento las luces se prendieron, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, pero luego eso cambió a terror cuando observaron a todos colgados en la pared detrás del malhechor, todos tenían heridas y varias partes de su cuerpo cosidas.

—¿Cómo pudiste…? —Dijo Subaru, Yui no podía ni hablar— ¡Da la cara maldito!

—Subaru-kun no me culpes, yo no los maté… a todos —Dijo con una sonrisa mientras bajaba de un salto hacia donde ellos estaban, retrocedieron mientras este se quitaba la capucha, abrieron sus ojos como platos al verlo.

—Kou-kun… —Dijo en voz baja Yui— No… tú no eres… tú no podrías…

—¡Maldito! —Subaru se iba a abalanzar sobre él, pero Kou lo tomó de su cuello y lo levantó, observándolo con uno de sus ojos rojo, una sonrisa confiada.

—No puedes hacerme daño sin tus poderes de vampiro, ya te lo dije Su-ba-ru-kun —el albino no podía emitir palabras, sólo podía observarlo desde la distancia en que Kou lo permitía, Yui imploraba porque lo soltara pero éste hacía caso omiso— muere —lo tiró fuertemente hacia el suelo, su cabeza era lo que había impactado con este, por lo que murió instantáneamente.

—¡No! —Yui se acercó rápidamente hacia él, observándolo con sus ojos abiertos y su cabeza sangrando— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó llorando— Tú no eres Kou, ¿qué le hiciste? —Siguió preguntando sin mirarlo.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes M Neko-chan? —Le hizo la interrogante, escuchando los sollozos de Yui mientras se acercaba a ella, susurrando en su oído: — Todos estamos muertos, hasta tú —Yui por fin se dignó a mirarlo, intentando entender lo que había dicho— desde el accidente en la limusina, todos hemos muerto. Sólo estamos viviendo las consecuencias de nuestros pecados aquí, una y otra vez… como si nunca se acabara… yo sólo sé… que no debo dejar de matarlos.

El silencio de Yui era infinito, tembló ante tal idea, no podía ser cierto, no podía creerlo, ella no podía estar muerta, ella sólo quería volver a aquél exacto momento de la limosina, donde todo era normal, los Sakamaki y Mukami discutiendo entre sí, otros ignoraban tales hechos, mientras que ella, siempre en el medio en una posición neutral, donde todos al fin y al cabo a pesar de sus males tratos, podían hacerla divertir con sus tonterías, como cuando apostaban en un juego de cartas y Subaru terminaba rompiendo la mesa, Reiji regañándolo, entre otros muchos momentos que jamás volverán a repetirse.

—Nee, M Neko-chan, hasta ahora ¿Cuántas veces te he matado ya? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo los últimos pensamientos de Yui, Kou llevaba una pistola consigo, y le apuntó a la rubia— esta vez quiero hacerlo rápido —Dijo mientras su sonrisa desaparecía—. Hasta la próxima —Disparó y todo se volvió oscuro para Yui.

Camino lentamente, como si no le hubiese importado, intentó salir de la mansión, pero otra presencia apareció.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Escuchó la voz femenina decir.

—Saldré de aquí —Respondió Kou, con una mirada perdida.

—No puedes, ninguno de ustedes podrá y lo sabes —Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, apareciendo rápidamente detrás de Kou, abrazándolo mientras le susurraba en su oído: —Todos ustedes, se quedarán aquí para siempre, como mi entretenimiento —Sus manos recorrían su brazo, hasta llegar a su mano donde sostenía la pistola— Siempre y para siempre —Dirigió la pistola hacia la cabeza de Kou, aquél ente aparentando ser una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos rojos, quien podía cambiar de forma a lo que quisiera, quien gobernaba aquél lugar lleno de monstruos deformes, disparó, mientras sus labios rojos sonreían.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin publicar en este fandom ;w; la verdad tenía esto desde hace mucho meses xD pero lo había dejado olvidado en mis carpetas uwu, además tuve que releerlo y editarlo, agregué más cosas así como quité. Espero les haya gustado, incluso que les haya sorprendido que "kou" fuese el atacante jajaj me inspiré un poco en Silent Hill, pero sólo un poco ya que realmente no soy seguidora del juego, incluso no vi la película completa, lo poco que sé, lo sé por mis amigos. Bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí ¡gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios, acepto críticas, sugerencias, y galletas siempre y cuando sea bajo respeto~ Sin más que decir, me despido!


End file.
